Triste, solitario y ¿final?
by Ulrica
Summary: A estas alturas, ya no creo que existan los spoilers.One Shot homenaje a una de mis parejas favoritas: Severus Snape y Florence la desconocida.Un final a mi gusto, intentando respetar el canon. Me gustan los reviews, gracias!


**Triste, solitario y ¿final?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen: son creación de JK Rowling.( Si fueran míos, el final de la historia diría: "Y vivieron felices largos años"…o algo así). Lo único que me pertenece son algunas de las cosas que ocurren…por obra y gracia de mi obstinada imaginación._

_Este fic, y el poema que lo encabezan surgieron después de leer el libro 7. (Si llegaste hasta aquí sin enterarte de que tiene spoilers que no quieres conocer, es tu última posibilidad de huir. Si no, salta a las mantícoras:¡¡Serás bienvenido!!… Mwe..he..he..he!!)_

_El título es un homenaje a Osvaldo Soriano, otro de mis autores favoritos._

_Creo que el poema refleja toda mi pena: no puedo decirles cuanto lloré al imaginar el fin de Snape. Es INJUSTO, y no diré más._

_La historia es un intento de cerrar algunas de esas preguntas que creo que a muchos nos dan vueltas después de leer el cap 32. Y lo hice a mi modo, con otro personaje, al que le apostaba todas mis fichas como candidata de un romance con Severus, a pesar de que apenas la nombran. Por lo tanto, ella es invento mío en esta historia. (La historia también está inspirada en la canción My Inmortal, de Evanescence…)_

_Sé que no es un relato muy alegre, pero espero que lo soporten, y sobrevivan para mandarme un review. Agradezco críticas y sugerencias. (Maldiciones y/o embrujos serán receptadas únicamente si vienen acompañadas de una foto de Sev!!)_

_**Este fic va dedicado a**_

_-La memoria del más valiente; inteligente; sarcástico y obsesivo amante que ha tenido y tendrá Hogwarts como profesor: Severus Snape._

_-Todos aquellos quienes lloramos de indignación o pena por el fin que tuvo Severus Snape en la saga._

_-Todas las dementes sueltas que alguna vez nos llamamos G.A.P.S.S. En especial, a Kano y P.G: _

_A Kano, porque es la que fundo el grupo; y a PG porque su versión (de mi versión potteriana) del poema de ESDLA, todavía me hace llorar de risa… Conste que se lo dedico a TODAS, en principio…(De hecho, me pregunto en qué andarán…)_

_Dicho todo esto: ¡A leer! _

**Triste, solitario y ¿final?**

_Al fin descansas, aunque solo…_

_Como siempre._

_(Lo que no te dio la vida,_

_Quiera remediar la muerte.)_

_Que dos manos piadosas,_

_Cierren ya tus ojos, abiertos,_

_En el sueño sin fin._

_Que enjuguen con tu sangre_

_Tu amor, tu sufrimiento;_

_Y aquel enorme frío_

_que dejaste al partir…_

_Porque te has ido,_

_Y yo desearía que hubiera_

_Quién tomara tu mano,_

_Quien te besara la frente…_

_(Amor, quién estuviera_

_Para velarte en silencio_

_En el camino final.)_

_Dolor…_

_Que más quisiera_

_Que ver tus ojos negros_

_Mirarme una vez más._

Al menos, no estuviste tan sólo… Además de tus recuerdos, yo estuve allí:

apenas se fue el muchacho, y sin importarme que aquél engendro sin piedad regresara, me arrodillé a tu lado. Mis manos cerraron tus ojos, perdidos para siempre en la visión de aquellos que te obsesionaron desde niño, e hicieron de mi vida a tu lado una quimera…

Limpié tu sangre, regada por el suelo: tu última prueba de lealtad hacia Dumbledore…y ofrenda póstuma a la memoria de ella, quizás lo que más deseaste en vida; y a lo que tal vez te acerque esta partida…Yo sólo tomé tus manos, aún tibias y las besé y bañé con la sal de mi amargura…Acaricié tu frente, acomodé tus cabellos… Y lloré, una vez más. Por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, ya que el destino de los hombres depende de la mano que lo escribe y esta suele ser más que caprichosa.

Por todo el tiempo que te amé, desde lejos y en silencio. Porque no me dejaste amarte. Porque ya sufría tu ausencia: ése verte en todas partes, sin poder hallarte en ninguna…

Porque habías sido valiente y bueno, capaz de amar hasta la locura casi, pero nadie se enteraría…(Y francamente, no me importaba cuantas virtudes más hubieses escondido: me habría conformado con saberte vivo, ceñudo y distante. Yo te amaba por lo que eras…) Lloré de tristeza, al verte sólo y frío en el suelo cubierto de polvo. Te sostuve en mis brazos, y le rogué a los dioses que volvieras, pero fue en vano…un guerrero como tú, jamás regresa.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, sosteniéndote en mi regazo y lavando tu cara con mis lágrimas…

Cuando escuché los pasos, apenas si estuve alerta: creí que era tu asesino, aquel que se creyó tu amo, regresando de la batalla. No me preocupaba morir: yo quería ir contigo... Pero no era él.

Recuerdo que el muchacho, su hijo, me miró sorprendido cuando entró. No parecía entender qué hacía yo allí. Tiene los mismos ojos que ella.

-Fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido…-dijo tristemente. Yo sólo asentí, incapaz de decir nada. -¿Usted…usted lo conocía?-preguntó.

-Si…Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts, alguna vez.-le respondí a duras penas. Pensé en que "Amigos"…es una palabra que a veces esconde un amor no correspondido… Pero él no lo sabía, no lo entendería.

Hagrid venía con ellos, por suerte, estaba demasiado apenado para hablar. Así que nos fuimos, el semigigante cargando contigo, y sollozando; Harry hablando en voz baja con una chica de cabello castaño, que me miraba de tanto en tanto.

Minerva dio la orden de que descansaras junto a los otros caídos en la batalla, lejos de los mortífagos y al lado de Remus: tuve que sonreír…Justo junto a un Gryffindor.

Allí me despedí de tí: de tu rostro, de tus manos… Del muchacho que amé, del hombre al que amaré…Para siempre.

Cuando besé tu frente y tomé tus manos heladas, comprendí que ya no eras tú, que mi corazón, aunque se retorciera de dolor, debía dejarte ir…

Te sepultaron a la izquierda de Dumbledore: cerca de su corazón, dijeron algunos…Del lado de los leales que arriesgan todo desde la sombra, dije yo. A menudo me pregunté por qué te había impuesto una carga tan dura…Hoy sé que fuiste tú quién la asumió, y que no habrías aceptado otra cosa… Porque amaste. Egoísta, infantil y obsesivamente, tal vez…Pero lo hiciste.

Continúas estando conmigo, incluso demasiado.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada. Nunca se irá mi pena, ni aunque pasen todas las edades del mundo: te amé desde que era niña, y aunque sólo me correspondiste a medias, me siento aún más incompleta que cuando estabas vivo... No creo que mis heridas sanen, no mientras tú estés a mi alrededor y yo no pueda hallarte en ninguna parte. Luché a tu lado, lloré contigo…Y te dí mi alma en aquel beso.

No puedo dejarte, aunque tema equivocar el camino…

Dicen que la muerte, para una mente bien organizada, es la siguiente gran aventura… Soy una Ravenclaw, así que…Ya no hay tiempo de dudar: el velo ondula detrás de mí, separándome del mundo que conocí…Y cierro los ojos…

-­­­­Te he estado esperando, Florence…


End file.
